1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gripping device for a horse""s hoof and used in conjunction with the conventional horseshoe to provide improved grip to the surface on which the hoof contacts, and a method for protecting the hoof of a horse. More particularly, the invention relates to an elastomeric pad provided with a raised gripping (or traction) element to simultaneously spread shock and concussive forces evenly through the device thereby distributing pressure over the horse""s hoof while improving traction between the horse""s hoof and the contacting surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Horseshoes come in a variety of sizes and shapes depending on the type of horse and activity for which the horse is to be engaged. Generally horseshoes are U-shaped and conform to the circumference of the hoof with two branches emanating from the toe area and projecting beyond the heel. Typically, the horseshoe is nailed to the hoof. Every three to five weeks due to the growth of the horse""s hoof, the shoe is removed and the hoof trimmed. The shoe can be reused or reset each time until it is worn out. Although iron or metal horseshoes offer protection to the horse""s foot, they offer little or no absorption of shock and concussion when the horse moves, especially when carrying a rider. Furthermore, metal shoes wear smooth and provide little traction on many surfaces.
In recent years horseshoes of various plastics and elastomers have been tried. Although they increase the absorption of shock and concussion, they fail to offer proper protection to the horse""s hoof because of their lack of stiffness, shapeability and durability. Typically, the better the particular material performs as a shock absorber, the worse its wear characteristics. Further, these shoes have typically wear smooth and as a result traction or grip is lost.
A suitable gripping device which improves the grip between the horse""s hoof and the contacting surface and spreading shock over the hoof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,695, issued Jun. 10, 1997 to Watson, Jr., et al, the specification of which is specifically incorporated herein by reference. While this gripping device is suitable, it has been found that further protection to the horse""s hoof from concussive and shock forces would be desirable. Protecting a horse""s hoof from physical shock and concussive forces is an important factor with respect to horse involved in racing and other competitive activities.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a gripping device for horses which improves the grip or traction between a horse""s hoof and the contacting surface, spreads the shock evenly upon striking the contacting surface, distributes pressure over the entire surface of the hoof, and provides traction for the horse on the inside of the horseshoe.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention there is provided a gripping device for use in conjunction with a generally U-shaped horseshoe, the gripping device including a generally planar elastomeric shock absorbing pad adapted to spread the shock evenly upon striking the contacting surface and distributing the pressure over the entire surface of the hoof, and a gripping or traction element for improving the grip between a horse""s hoof and the contacting surface. The pad has a top surface which faces toward and is secured to the horse""s hoof, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, and an outer periphery having a shape that conforms, at least in part, to the curvilinear shape of the horseshoe. The gripping or traction element comprises a metal plate preformed to include a raised T-shaped section extending upwardly from the center of the plate. The plate is, preferably, embedded interiorly of the pad and the raised T-shaped section projects, at least in part, above the bottom surface of the pad to improve traction.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment, the pad is formed to include an outer periphery of predetermined shape that enables it to fit within and be bounded within an interior wall of the horseshoe, whereupon the pad with its inlaid traction element is secured to the bottom surface of the horse""s hoof.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment, the pad is formed to include an outer periphery of predetermined shape that substantially coextensive with and is bounded by the exterior wall of the horseshoe, whereupon the pad with its traction element is secured to the bottom surface of the horse""s hoof and is disposed between the bottom surface of the horse""s hoof and the top surface of the horseshoe.
Advantageously, the gripping device disclosed herein protects the horse""s foot and inhibits stone bruising.
The gripping device prevents irregular objects from penetrating the frog and sole of the hoof ensuring protection and enhancing hoof integrity.
The traction portion in the center of the gripping device does not protrude past the contacting surface of the horseshoe. When the horseshoe penetrates the ground surface (e. g., xe2x85x9 to {fraction (3/16)} inch) the traction device comes into contact with the ground, reducing the chance of slipping. Desirably, the traction element can be altered by grinding it to the desired height.
The gripping device is desirably lightweight, provides support, and when worn as a preventative application in training and sporting events, will protect the horse""s feet.
The traction element stimulates circulation. When the traction element fills with dirt it applies even force on the elastomeric material of the pad, transmitting equal force to the horse""s frog, stimulating circulation and promoting heeling, while the inlaid metal plate and elastomeric material support and protect injured areas.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, reference is made to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference characters refer to like parts throughout the several views, in which: